bobiversefandomcom-20200223-history
We Are Legion (We Are Bob)
Bobiverse novel #1 ---- Commercial Book Blurb Bob Johansson has just sold his software company and is looking forward to a life of leisure. There are places to go, books to read, and movies to watch. So it's a little unfair when he gets himself killed crossing the street. Bob wakes up a century later to find that corpsicles have been declared to be without rights, and he is now the property of the state. He has been uploaded into computer hardware and is slated to be the controlling AI in an interstellar probe looking for habitable planets. The stakes are high: no less than the first claim to entire worlds. If he declines the honor, he'll be switched off, and they'll try again with someone else. If he accepts, he becomes a prime target. There are at least three other countries trying to get their own probes launched first, and they play dirty. The safest place for Bob is in space, heading away from Earth at top speed. Or so he thinks. Because the universe is full of nasties, and trespassers make them mad - very mad.Link to Amazon: https://www.amazon.com/Are-Legion-Bob-Bobiverse-Book-ebook/dp/B01LWAESYQ/ref=asap_bc?ie=UTF8 Chapter Listing Part 1 # Bob Version 1.0 # Bob Version 2.0 # Bob – June 25, 2133 # Bob – July 15, 2133 # Bob – July 18, 2133 # Bob – July 19, 2133 # Bob – July 25, 2133 # Bob – August 4, 2133 # Bob – August 6, 2133 # Bob – August 10, 2133 # Bob – August 15, 2133 # Bob – August 17, 2133 # Bob – August 17, 2133 – En Route # Bob – August 2144 – Epsilon Eridani # Bob – September 2144 – Epsilon Eridani # Bob – September 2144 – Epsilon Eridani # Bob – July 2145 – Epsilon Eridani # Bill – September 2145 – Epsilon Eridani # Milo – July 2152 – Omicron2 Eridani # Bill – December 2145 – Epsilon Eridani # Riker – January 2157 – Sol # Bill – September 2150 – Epsilon Eridani # Milo – February 2153 – Omicron2 Eridani # Riker – April 2157 – Sol # Bill – September 2151 – Epsilon Eridani # Riker – April 2157 – Sol # Bob – April 2165 – Delta Eridani # Calvin – November 2163 – Alpha Centauri # Riker – September 2157 – Sol # Bob – April 2165 – Delta Eridani # Riker – January 2158 – Sol # Bill – October 2158 – Epsilon Eridani # Riker – March 2158 – Sol # Homer – September 2158 – Sol # Bob – July 2165 – Delta Eridani # Riker – September 2158 – Sol # Bob – August 2165 – Delta Eridani # Riker – November 2158 – Sol # Bob – October 2165 – Delta Eridani # Linus – April 2165 – Epsilon Indi # Riker – May 2162 – Sol # Bill – April 2162 – Epsilon Eridani # Riker – September 2164 – Sol # Bob – January 2166 – Delta Eridani # Bill – January 2165 – Epsilon Eridani # Milo – August 2165 – 82 Eridani # Riker – January 2166 – Sol # Bob – May 2166 – Delta Eridani # Riker – May 2166 – Sol # Bob – June 2166 – Delta Eridani # Bill – January 2174 – Epsilon Eridani # Riker – January 2168 – Sol # Bob – June 2166 – Delta Eridani # Riker – October 2170 – Sol # Bob – July 2166 – Delta Eridani # Bill - March 2167 - Epsilon Eridani # Mario – August 2169 – Beta Hydri # Riker – April 2171 – Sol # Bill – May 2172 – Epsilon Eridani # Khan – April 2185 – 82 Eridani # Howard – September 2188 – Omicron2 Eridani References Category:Bobiverse Novel